So Wrong It's Right
by AngelicKat445
Summary: A bit of Scorminique smut. Revieww!


**Soooo hey guys :3 been a while hasn't it? this is a Scorminique fic - I've been converted and can no longer write Rosius - and smut so... you've been warned!**

* * *

><p>Why does she have to be so gorgeous? Does she mean to tease me with every action she makes? I can't help but keep my gaze on her from afar, can't help but memorize her mesmerizing movements. From the subtle swing of her hips when she walks to the way she so carelessly tosses her hair over her shoulder. It's unfair to all of mankind who can only gawk.<p>

I'm the lucky bastard who gets to see what's hiding beneath that starched blouse and pleated skirt.

"Scorp!"

I shake my head a bit and my eyes focus on what's in front of me. Albus sits there across the table, smirking. "You're so gone, mate," he laughs. I roll my eyes and flick a spoonful of peas at him. He dodges, but the roll I toss at his forehead just after hits dead-on. As he places the bread back in the basket, I find my gaze turning to her again.

Just a few more hours and she'd be in bed with me, like last night and the night before that.

"Quit gawking at Rose!" Al cries. I snap back to reality, ready to correct him, but I can't.

Because he isn't aware that Rose doesn't have the sultry curves and long legs that attract me so.

But her cousin Dominique does.

And the fact is, that's who I've been staring at. I should probably try to hide that better.

"Sorry," I mutter and get up. "I'll just leave you to your food." He rolls his eyes and throws a carrot stick at me, which I skillfully dodge, and then walk to the Slytherin common room. But not before momentarily making eye contact with Dom, sending her an inaudible plea for her to quit socializing and come to bed.

I'm halfway to the common room when I hear footsteps only a few hundred yards behind me. I don't have to turn to know it's her, but I do. A ghost of a smirk graces her lips as I slow down so she can catch up.

"Nice of you to join me, Weasley," I say, eyes blatantly running along her body as she walks a few steps ahead of me. A laugh falls from her mouth; that laugh that makes my insides melt.

"What, you think I didn't notice the way you were drooling over me from across the Hall?" She says this as though it's a fact that I was staring - which it is, but she doesn't need to know that. I roll my eyes, as though I'd never do anything of the sort.

"Must've been some other roguishly handsome blonde Slytherin," I rdeply. She smirks.

"Just keep telling yourself that, babe."

We sidle into the common room, which is empty and dead quiet. Perfect. This ensures that we won't be interrupted.

Without warning, she pulls me close - damn her Veela strength - and her lips are suddenly on mine. I react instantaneously, winding my arms round her slim waist and pressing against her. The feel of her lips turning up a bit eggs me on and before I know it, we're up the stairs and kicking the door to the boys' dorm shut.

She easily let's go, acting as though she hadn't just snogged the life out of me (though the red ring around her mouth gives her away) and sits on my bed, watching me almost tauntingly. I laugh darkly before dropping next to her and kissing her again. One of her lithe hands slides down my chest while I find my own fingers dancing along her lower back, where her blouse has ridden up to reveal creamy skin. She shivers slightly closer, and I can't help but smirk in satisfaction. She can have all the power in this affair as she wants, but the moment I get my hands on her, I can bend her to my will effortlessly.

As though reading my mind and wishing to counter it, she shoves me back so I'm sprawled across the bed, looking up at her with desire. She grins back and slowly unbuttons my shirt, kissing the skin previously covered. I watch her in sheer amazement.

The moment my shirt is off, I toss it away and pull her close again, pressing my mouth to hers and removing her top and bra in no time at all. She bites my lower lip, dragging her teeth along it before letting it go, and I let out a hum of pleasure. It doesn't help that in the position I've got her in - hovering over her, hands sliding down her smooth flesh - she has perfect aim to 'accidentally' rub my growing hard-on.

She always won.

I slide my lips down to her neck while my fingers toy with the waistband of her skirt and knickers. She's already got my trousers undone and is in the process and kicking them away and brushing her palm against me through the thin silk boxers. I give an involuntary shudder as electric shocks run through my body, and practically rip off her panties, throwing them off the bed.

"Easy tiger," she laughs throatily, pulling me back up and catching me in a kiss. I roll my eyes beneath the lids and can feel her small fingers sliding beneath the waistband, going lower and lower...

I groan suddenly, hoping the deep kiss swallows it, but she obviously hears it. A small smile can be felt under me and I tense up more as she runs her nail over the head.

"I swear to God, you'll be the death of me," I mutter vulgarly, making her giggle. I nip at her lips. "Please just finish up and let me fuck you."

She mock pouts. "You're no fun," she murmurs, kissing me back, but her hand retreats and my boxers join the clothes on the floor.

In a blur of actions, I press her to the mattress and enter her deeply, hitting her back wall with a single thrust. She instantly stops all movement, becoming frozen, but I know I haven't hurt her. She's vocal when hurt. Or in extreme pleasure.

I move my lips to her ear so she can hear my words and slowly pull out before pushing back in. It's when we begin a rhythm that she responds, sliding her arms to my shoulders, her head lolling back.

"Jesus...fuck..." I manage to say, but it doesn't matter. She knows what I mean. Her nails dig into my skin, but I barely feel it.

Her moans are ecstatic yet low, her breath becoming labored in my ear. I know I'm the same to her, slowly becoming more and more overtaken with pleasure until we can't think. Until all that matters is us in that moment, having the most raucous and incredible sex possible.

Trust me. I've had a lot of sex and Dom is the best lay unquestionably.

I feel her biting my earlobe and can almost hear her murmuring - or maybe she's shrieking - the words "Scorpius", "fuck", "harder", and "faster" strung in some order or other. It doesn't matter. I comply without question for both our sakes.

I can feel her tightening around me more and more with each deep, hard thrust, a hot greedy fist that never fails to make me groan. Then, without warning, she's let go, flooding around me. Her grips on me become painfully strong for a split second, and then she goes limp.

I go mad. Quickly following her, I empty myself deep in her, and follow suit in dropping onto the mattress.

We're a mess of heaving chests, racing hearts, and sweaty skin, cocooned in the cool crisp sheets of my bed.

And I remember all over again why even though I feel horrible for cheating on Rose, this feeling of being with Dom is so right.


End file.
